


What are friends for?

by SiminaCindy



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Biting, Desk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Impromptu Sex, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Nervousness, Scents & Smells, Shame, Shyness, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiminaCindy/pseuds/SiminaCindy
Summary: Kamal has had a hard, tiring day, and his friend Wallus is here to help him relieve some tension.





	1. Massage

It's been such a tiring day... There's been a bunch of new people to sign into the Habitat, plus, the doctor has ordered some new equipment, which unfortunately for Kamal, it was _him_ who had to carry all the boxes containing them. All this was _on top_ of the regular mountains of paperwork he has to do every day, and the occasional fixing of the doctor's computer. He's _beat_... He just wants to collapse in a bed, or even a couch. Heck, he'll take the floor!

He _needs_ a small break, so he sits down on the cheap couch in the office, letting out some groans as he stretches his back and neck. The man gets slightly startled as someone else walks into the room. At first, he thought it might be his boss, but it's just Wallus, the janitor and his good friend! He's carrying a bucket and mop, probably about to clean the office.

"Oh, it's you... Nearly gave me a heart attack, haha!" Kamal chuckles, exhaling in relief.

"Heh, sorry... I kinda knocked the bucket against the door by accident." Wallus explains a bit sheepishly. He then eyes his friend. He looks so worn out... "Are you alright? You're not looking very good..." The janitor asks with slight concern in his tone.

"Ah, I'm fine... Just tired..." Kamal hums reassuringly, despite his spine cracking loudly as he stretches again, coaxing another grunt out of him.

"Are you sure...?" Wallus asks even more worried than before. He puts down his stuff and approaches Kamal, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Well, okay... I could be better... My back is _killing_ me!" Kamal admits, hissing in pain as he tries massaging his own shoulder.

Wallus lightly winces in sympathy pain, feeling bad for his friend. "Did you do something...?"

"I had to carry all those boxes of Dr. Habit's new 'toys'." Kamal explains with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Aw, geez... Couldn't you have asked Gillis to help? Or heck, even me!" Wallus says, placing a gentle hand on Kamal's shoulder.

"Eh, it's fine... You guys had your own 'chores' to do, heh." Kamal hums amused, but clearly in pain. "Ack... Oww..." He whines, trying again to stretch.

"Oh, man... Do you need... uh... something?? I dunno... You want a massage?" Wallus offers, without really thinking. It's not like he has any medicine or something like that. He's given massages before, so he's decent at it. It won't get rid of the pain completely, but it certainly will help.

Kamal doesn't seem surprised by this offer. After all, him and Wallus have been close friends for years, and a massage is a pretty normal thing amongst good friends. "Yeah, that'd be great, honestly!" He says with a smile.

Wallus smiles back, and they both position themselves better on the couch, so that he can be behind Kamal. He places his hands on the other man's shoulders, positioning his thumbs over the shoulder blades. "Okay, so where does it hurt?" He asks as he gently applies a bit of pressure.

"Tss, _everywhere_." Kamal says in a joking tone, but it's not exactly a lie either. He tries to relax and slouch as Wallus starts massaging him. Oh, that feels nice... "Mmm, yeah, right there is good..." Kamal hums content.

Wallus smiles and looks away for a moment. Something about the way Kamal said that, gave him a weird feeling. "Like this...?" He murmurs, emphasizing by squeezing at Kamal's shoulders a little harder and rolling his thumbs into his sore muscles.

"Yeah, that's nice..." Kamal hums again. He sounds so relaxed now. He must be really enjoying this... He even closes his eyes and just focuses on the feeling.

Oh man... Wallus almost never gets to see Kamal so relaxed. He's almost always anxious or nervous about something. It's quite... refreshing. "So, what exactly is in those boxes anyways?" Wallus asks curiously, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, just... Y'know... Stuff. Dentist stuff. I don't really know..." Kamal mutters with a shrug. Knowing Dr. Habit, the man probably ordered a bunch of unrelated junk mixed with his dentist tools, as he often gets lost on the interweb when shopping online.

"So much of it?" Wallus asks a bit surprised. The doctor already had so many supplies, how much more does he need?

"Yeah, you know how he is... He probably bought a lot of useless crap." Kamal says, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm..." Wallus hums in thought. He feels like there's so many boxes, it's enough to contain parts for a giant robot or something. He's pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly feels something tickling his nose. Oh... He must have moved closer without realising, because now Kamal's hair is lightly brushing against the tip of his nose. It... smells nice. "Uhm..." The janitor mutters sheepishly.

Without saying anything, he gently moves a bit of his hair. Kamal slightly perks up and peeks back at him, looking a little confused. "Sorry, just... Your hair is in my face." Wallus says with an amused grin.

"Oh, heheh, sorry..." Kamal chuckles. He grabs his hair and moves it all on the right side, in front of his shoulder, revealing his left ear and exposing his neck and the little bit of shoulder skin his shirt allows to be seen.

That's... a nice view. Wallus feels a sudden rush up his spine, and he gulps quietly. His hands continue their massaging, but his eyes are just staring at this new image. Kamal is oblivious and just goes back to closing his eyes and relaxing, letting out a content sigh. Wallus carefully moves his face a little closer, hoping his friend won't notice. He takes a subtle little sniff... Damn. Kamal smells _good_, and his skin looks so soft! Wallus feels weird for having these thoughts, and looks away nervously. His heart is starting to beat really fast and hard and his thoughts only evolve. He swallows thickly, and looks back down at his friend's shoulder. As he massages him, Kamal's shirt gets pulled to the side a bit every now and then, revealing a bit more skin each time. Wallus purposefully positions his hand in a way to pull _more_ of his shirt, and sneaks his fingertips onto Kamal's bare skin. Oh, he feels so warm...

Kamal is still clueless about what's going on. To him, it just feels like a really good massage! "Damn, you're good at this...!" Kamal coos, feeling so soothed by his friend's touch.

"U-Uh-huh..." Wallus replies nervously. The fact that Kamal is enjoying this so much, is only making that feeling in Wallus' gut bubble up even more! His face is starting to get hot and his breathing is getting heavier. He inches his face closer, getting a real good look at Kamal's skin. Wallus licks his lip and sweats nervously, as all the intrusive thoughts are starting to get out of control. Would... Would Kamal notice if he just... gave him a little lick? Just a teeny, tiny lick, for just a split second...! Would it be weird if Wallus did that??

Kamal notices something a little weird. Wallus seems to be breathing quite hard. And he's breathing _right_ against Kamal's neck... This sends a shiver up his spine and makes the small hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He feels too awkward to say anything... He doesn't want to make Wallus feel embarrassed or awkward, especially when he's being such a good sport, giving him a nice massage and all. He'll just endure a little bit of hot air on his neck, it's not a big deal... If anything... Kamal kind of likes it... Wait, did he really just think that? He _likes_ it? Now it's Kamal's turn to gulp nervously... Then he realises... _Why_ exactly is Wallus breathing heavily like that? Maybe.... Maybe he's just tired... He's a janitor, after all. Poor guy has to go up and down the building all day, cleaning everything, and sometimes even fixing pipes and such. Yeah, that's it. He's obviously tired...

Wallus is trying so hard to hold himself back from licking at Kamal's neck. It just looks so damn inviting...! And the smell... Oh god, the smell is driving him crazy! He wants to just take a big, long sniff, but Kamal will surely notice that, so he has to stick to tiny, quiet sniffs. Whatever hygiene products Kamal uses, mix so well with his natural smell! It's like smelling fresh herbs and flowers, mixed with some kind of delectable savory dish! Oh damn, Wallus got so caught up in the smell, he didn't realise he's moved his face so much closer! _Too_ close...! His face is _almost_ touching Kamal's skin! Crap... He _definitely_ noticed this. What's worse, Wallus is just frozen, feeling too nervous to move away, so he just stays there, breathing even harder than before! At least his hands keep the massage going...

Okay, this is getting weird... Kamal starts blushing deeply as he feels Wallus getting so close him. What is he doing?? Maybe he's just... _really_ tired...? Maybe he wants to rest against Kamal...? Whatever it is, it gives Kamal a hot feeling in his gut, and he's _way _too shy to say anything. He just stays quiet and enjoys his free massage, trying to ignore these _other_ feelings.

Wallus notices Kamal has crossed his legs. He also seems a little bit more stiff than before. Damn it, he definitely noticed, didn't he...? Wallus swallows thickly and tries to play it cool. He didn't really do anything, right? There's no reason to feel weird... That's when he looks back down at Kamal's skin and just... _can't resist_. He gets closer to his neck and just _barely_ grazes his lips against Kamal's skin.

Kamal perks up and inhales deeply, his eyes going wide, but he makes no sound. Did he just feel what he thinks he felt?? Did... Did Wallus just touch him with his _mouth_?? Kamal gulps thickly, taking a deep shaky breath. He _still_ can't bring himself to say anything! In fact, it would be even _more_ awkward to say something now than it was before. He'll just have to play dumb and pretend he didn't notice...

Damn... That felt... _good_. Kamal's skin is so damn soft... Wallus bites his lip, thinking of what he just did. That was so incredibly daring and risky! But... Kamal hasn't said anything yet, and he hasn't tried stopping him in any way. Did he even notice?? Maybe he's so focused on the massage, that he didn't even feel anything. Either way... Wallus wants _more_. It won't hurt to just... give him a little peck, will it? He moves in closer again, and stops right against Kamal's exposed shoulder. Damn it, what the hell is he doing right now?? Is he really trying to _kiss_ Kamal?? His _best friend_?? What has gotten into him??

Kamal bites his lip as he feels Wallus breathe right against his shoulder. He's so close, that Kamal can actually _feel_ his mouth, despite it not actually touching him. Suddenly, this massage isn't really relaxing him anymore, but rather getting him..._hot._ He doesn't even know what to think right now! This is so out of nowhere! Is Wallus even aware of what he's doing?? Ah, what kind of question is that...? _Of course _he knows what he's doing. He wouldn't just "accidentally" touch him with his freaking _lips_! But... _Why_ is he doing this? Is it something he had planned or just a spur of the moment kind of thing...? Whatever it is... he has no idea how to react to it!

Wallus is so close now... His breath is shaky and his heart is pounding in his chest. He... He goes for it! His lips gently, _slowly_ run along Kamal's neck, up to his ear, where he very softly kisses the lobe. Oh god, he can't believe he just did this! This is such an _intimate_ gesture! He stays there, at Kamal's ear, softly breathing against it.

Kamal tenses up and lets out a short, tiny gasp, his eyes widening and his face getting flushed. This... This is certainly going places he wasn't expecting, or was ready for. What should he do?? What should he say?? Nothing at all..?? He's completely frozen and flustered, nervously looking away, his breathing getting fast and heavy. There's no way he can even turn to _look_ at Wallus, much less say anything! Even the way the janitor is massaging is getting more... _sensual_. His hands are _really_ rubbing and squeezing at his shoulders and back, tugging at his shirt every time he gets to the shoulder, as if trying to reveal more of his skin. Kamal's logical thoughts are slowly slipping away, leaving mostly instinct to take over his actions. Without really thinking, Kamal slowly moves a hand up to his chest, and undoes the top button of his shirt. He then hesitates for a moment, but reluctantly pulls down at his shirt on his left side, revealing his entire shoulder and a bit of his arm! Kamal closes his eyes and bites his lip. He can't believe he just did that! He wordlessly just admitted to Wallus that yes, he _is_ enjoying this and yes, he _does_ want more. He feels so incredibly embarrassed, that he can't help but lightly tremble.

Wallus looks down in shock, his eyes wide as they watch Kamal's shoulder get presented in front of him. Oh... He likes this... Wallus takes this gesture as an invitation to continue, and gets a boost of confidence from it! Now he gets more daring, and reaches down to run his _tongue_ along Kamal's entire shoulder, up to his neck!

"Ahn~" Damn it, Kamal couldn't stop himself from letting out that little moan! He was too surprised from suddenly feeling a tongue on his skin! Now he feels even more embarrassed! He bites his lip, hoping to silence himself that way. God, he can't believe this is really happening! These two have been friends for so many years, and they've _never_ done anything _nearly_ as intimate as this!!

Wallus' massage is now more like fondling! The way he rubs and squeezes the other man is visibly making him get hotter! He goes for Kamal's neck again, this time giving it a nice, proper kiss. One that he will definitely _feel_. He follows it with a slow, teasing lick, that makes the other man visibly shudder! Wallus can't help but smile now. He's starting to really enjoy this! Not only his actions, but the way Kamal reacts to them is very pleasing. He wants to get _more_ reactions out of him! He reaches down and lightly _bites_ at Kamal's shoulder, coaxing a little whimper out of him! That little sound only encourages Wallus even more. He picks up the pace, and starts kissing, licking and nipping more intensely at Kamal's skin, from the tip of his shoulder, all the way up to his ear, all while his hands get more frisky as well, rubbing and squeezing at Kamal's arms!

"A-Ah~ Hnn~" Kamal softly whines. He can hardly keep himself quiet! His breathing is so hot and heavy now, his eyes closed, both from pleasure and shame. God, it's so hard to keep himself contained! His pants are getting tighter and tighter, and his body is heating up! He hasn't even noticed how he's leaning his head to the side, allowing more room for Wallus to taste him!

Of course, Wallus is very pleased with the extra room, and doesn't hesitate to take advantage of it, placing kisses along Kamal's soft skin. He follows them up with slow, sensual licks, really getting a good taste of his friend. He starts combining the kisses and the licks, practically making out with his shoulder, until he finds a nice, squishy spot, and _sucks_ on his skin!

"Ahha~!!"

Suddenly, the door opens! The two men quickly recompose themselves, acting like they weren't doing anything. Kamal even manages to swiftly fix his shirt and hair! The person who enters the room is, of course, the doctor himself. Dr. Habit looks down at them, completely oblivious to what was happening merely seconds ago. Kamal and Wallus just stare at him like two kids who just got caught cheating in a test by their teacher. Both of their faces are still blushing, but Dr. Habit is clueless.

"Their u are!" The doctor hums in relief. "Kamal, the computor is brokened agein. Com fics it, pleez?" Habit asks in a soft, but disappointed tone, his English broken as always.

It takes Kamal a good second to register what he said as he tries to come back to his senses. "Uhh... I fixed it this morning...?" He says, frowning in confusion and nervousness.

"Yes, but know it's is borkened agein!!! I canotn't not clik anyting!" Habit explains with a pout on his face.

Kamal sighs and stands up. "I'm on it, doc..." He mutters tiredly. Although he feels like he should thank Wallus for the 'massage', he's way too embarrassed and nervous to even look at him right now, so he just starts leaving the room, walking faster than usual.

"And Wallus..." Habit starts, making the janitor perk up. "Pipes ar leeking in the bass meant. Fics pleez? Chop-chop!" The doctor says, clapping his hands twice for emphasis.

"Ah... Yes, sir..." Wallus nods as he gets up as well. He doesn't hurry out of the room, not wanting to catch up to Kamal and make things awkward. He casually walks over to where he left his bucket and mop, and picks them up before leaving the office.

Only now, after they both left, does Habit actually take a moment to think and register that his employees were just sitting on the couch, not working. He hums softly, and shrugs. He can't be mad at them... Maybe they just needed a little break! That's okay with him, considering they're both such good workers! Welp... Back to 'work'!

Kamal makes his way to Dr. Habit's computer. He can see that it is frozen and the cursor won't move. He sighs and sits down at the desk. He's still feeling the rush from what just happened... His thoughts are fuzzy and all over the place, while his body feels hot and bothered. Kamal shakes his head, trying to forget about it and focus on fixing this computer for the millionth time.

Wallus arrives in the basement, where lo and behold, pipes are leaking. Fun... Time to fetch his tool box... Again...


	2. Making A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more heated this time...

After about an hour, Kamal manages to get the computer working again. It was another virus... Of course it was... Dr. Habit is standing behind Kamal, waiting for the verdict, nervously tapping his fingers.

"Okay, doc... It's fixed." Kamal says with a heavy sigh, standing up from the chair. The doctor exhales in relief, happy his computer is once again healthy. "Please, try not to click pop-up ads anymore..." Kamal says tiredly, as he's told him this before a million times.

"But... It sed I cud gett free lagsagsna...!" Habit says in a defensive tone.

"Those are _fake_, doc, I _told_ you this before..." Kamal explains a bit impatiently. "Just... Be more careful, okay?" He says a bit softer.

"O-key..." Habit murmurs, looking down in defeat, a little pout on his face. "Thenks..." He can't help but feel guilty for breaking the computer so many times. It's quite embarrassing! He's lucky to have such a patient assistant...

"Yeah... No problem..." Kamal huffs and then leaves the room, heading over to the bathroom.

He walks to the sink and splashes some water onto his face. He takes a few moments to look at himself in the mirror. He's still thinking about what happened earlier... His cheeks are blushing brightly at the thought of Wallus' lips touching his neck again. "Mmh..." Kamal hums softly. His eyes then notice something. He moves his shirt a bit to see that... Oh god... Wallus has left a _mark_ on him! A lovebite! A _hickie_! This sight makes Kamal gulp and buckle his knees. He feels so... _dirty_ having that there! He better keep it out of sight. He doesn't need everyone else to see it...

After he's done, he heads out, going back towards his office. Just as Kamal turns around the corner, who does he bump into...? _Wallus!_ Oh _fuck_! What should he say?? His heart is pounding in his chest! He's sweating nervously! He's breathing heavily! His hands are trembling!!

"Is it good?" Wallus asks, bringing Kamal out of his little panic.

"H-Huh?? Wh-Wha...?" Kamal stammers, confused and nervous.

"The computer. It's good?" Wallus asks again, calmly, as if nothing happened.

"O-Oh...! Y-Yeah, it's fine...! It was just a little virus, ahahaha...!" Kamal chuckles anxiously. His face is burning up right now! How is Wallus so calm after what they did?? Kamal didn't just _imagine_ that, did he??

"Heh, should've known." Wallus chuckles softly. "So... How's your back?" He coos, looking down at Kamal with those pretty, half lidded eyes of his.

Kamal freezes, his mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out. He has no idea what to say! Is Wallus just genuinely asking how his back is, or is there some hidden message in there?? "I-I... Uhhn... My back...?? It's... okay...?? I mean, it still hurts a bit, b-but..."

"I can continue that massage if you want, since we got interrupted..." Wallus offers, again acting as if he didn't freaking _suck_ on Kamal's shoulder one hour ago!

Kamal gulps and looks around nervously, fiddling with his hands and shifting in place. Oh god, oh god, should he accept the offer?? He's not even sure what he'd be getting into!! Is Wallus _actually_ going to just massage him, or is he planning on taking it further?? And _how_ far would he go?? "U-Uhmmm... Uhh... I... I..." Kamal stammers anxiously.

"Hey, it's fine... We don't have to if you don't want to, haha. I was just offering..." Wallus hums reassuringly, a soft smile on his face. "I'll go tell Habit about the pipes." He says as he gets ready to walk away.

"N-No, wait!" Kamal blurts out, stopping the other man, who now looks at him a bit surprised. "Uhmm... I... M-My back is still pretty sore actually..." He murmurs timidly, lightly squeezing at his own shoulder, looking down in embarrassment.

Wallus is pleasantly surprised that Kamal actually got the courage to admit he wants to continue the 'massage'. He wouldn't have wanted to push him, especially considering how nervous the poor guy is. "Oh... It is...? Let me help you with that then..." Wallus says in a soft tone, gesturing towards the door. Man, it takes everything he's got to hide his own nervousness! He has to play it cool...

Kamal gulps, glancing at the door. Oh boy... Now's the time to make a decision... Should he go...? Well, Wallus was about to leave, and Kamal already stopped him. It'd be awkward to back out now... "O-Okay..." Kamal murmurs shyly, slowly walking into his office, Wallus following close behind. He peeks back and sees that the man has brought the mop and bucket with him again. Well... He never did get to clean the office...

Wallus places his stuff to the side, and then does something that makes Kamal perk up and gasp softly. He _locks the door_.

Now Kamal is _really_ nervous, to the point where it's painfully obvious. His hands are shaking and he's sweating bullets. He swallows thickly and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. His wide open eyes are watching Wallus, but not making eye contact.

The janitor walks closer towards Kamal, and the latter instinctively walks backwards, bumping into the desk and getting slightly startled. Wallus can't help but let out a little giggle. "Well, you want the massage, or...??" He asks in a playfully impatient tone, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"A-Aha, y-yeah! R-Right...!" Kamal laughs nervously as if he's already forgotten what they're doing. Wallus takes a few steps closer again, and makes a gesture with his finger, implying for Kamal to turn his back to him. Oh... They're not sitting down anymore...? Okay...? Kamal merely nods and reluctantly turns around, looking down at the desk.

Wallus wastes no time and places his hands on Kamal's shoulders, maybe a little too suddenly, as it makes the other man jolt. "Hey, relax, okay?" The janitor says in a soft tone, his hands starting to squeeze at Kamal's muscles.

"I'm already relaxed, haha!" Kamal blurts out in a clearly not relaxed tone, making the other man lightly chuckle. God, the massage already feels so good... Wallus' hands travel up and down his back, squeezing and sometimes _pinching_ at his skin, coaxing quiet little grunts out of Kamal.

This time, Wallus is a lot more confident and daring than before. He _knows_ what he wants to do, and he'll make sure to convey it clearly! He moves closer, _way_ closer, pretty much trapping Kamal between himself and the desk. He continues the massage normally for a bit, but then he starts pulling gently at Kamal's shirt.

Oh god, Kamal knows exactly what Wallus wants. And he wants it too! He just can't... admit it out loud...! He still can't say anything about all this! But damn it, he wants it! Kamal starts undoing the top button of his shirt again, but then... he undoes the rest as well. He takes a big gulp, and then allows his shirt to droop, revealing both of his shoulders, most of his back, and the front of his torso. He closes his eyes and holds his breath for a moment. He still can't believe he's doing this!!

Wallus bites his lip, surprised and delighted at this pleasant sight of an almost shirtless Kamal. His massage is even more effective now on his bare skin. The janitor takes liberty of moving Kamal's hair out of the way, and revealing his already bruised shoulder. Wallus is surprised to see that he's left a mark so easily!

Kamal burns with shame, knowing that Wallus is looking right at the lovebite he left behind! God, he feels so dirty!!

Wallus leans close and gently runs his tongue along the bruise, making Kamal gasp softly. He moves higher, kissing and licking at Kamal's neck, making him breathe heavily. Then, Wallus gives the other man's ear a soft bite, gently tugging it with his teeth.

"Mmmh~" Kamal purrs softly, his body trembling from this attention. He wonders if he should do anything... Should he just stand here and let Wallus do everything? God, he can't even bring himself to speak or look at the other man, how could he possibly do something else?? This whole thing is so embarrassing for him!!

Wallus starts getting more heated, his mouth kissing and biting more passionately, making Kamal slowly lose control! He leans forward and kisses at Kamal's jaw, causing the other man's breath to hitch, and his whole body to tense up. Wallus' hands begin moving their 'massaging' over to Kamal's _front side_. This gets a nice, clear s_queak_ out of Kamal!

Oh god, Kamal can barely contain himself! Wallus is now _touching_ him! Like _really_ touching him! His hands are roaming Kamal's chest and abdomen, and he can't... contain himself! "A-Ahhhn~!" He can't hold back! "Hnnn~! F-Fuck...~!!" Oh fuck, oh fuck, this is turning him on so much! He's so hot and bothered right now!

"Mmm~" Wallus hums lowly, pleased at the reactions his getting. He teases Kamal by running the tips of his fingers up and down his exposed torso, almost tickling him.

"Oh~!!" Kamal lets out a short yelp as he suddenly feels fingers on his sensitive nips! "A-Ahah~!" He whines heatedly as Wallus is playing with them, pinching and rubbing them!

Wallus keeps teasing Kamal's chest, and decides to go for his neck again as well. He passionately sucks and licks at his soft skin, while keeping his hands busy with those perky little nips.

"Hhh~! Hnnnn~!!" Kamal whines, his body starting to get very _needy_. Without even thinking, he pushes his hips back, pressing his bottom right against Wallus' crotch, while leaning the top of his body backwards, pushing his chest outwards.

Damn, Kamal is no doubt enjoying this... He still hasn't said a word, but his body is doing all the talking for him! Wallus moves his hands down to Kamal's abdomen, gently rubbing and squeezing at it, teasing him by going lower and lower, until his fingers are starting to go under the waistband of his pants!

God, Kamal wants to just squeal! Instead, he covers his mouth and whines softly into it, his body trembling and his face burning with need and shame. The next thing he knows, Wallus is _pulling his pants down_. Kamal gasps softly, freezing and tensing up once more. His brain is too messy to form a sentence right now, and before he can get any words out, both his pants and boxers are _completely_ pulled down, allowing his throbbing erection to spring freely! "HNNN~!!" Kamal whines louder, covering his whole face with his hands, unable to handle the shame! God, he can't believe how fucking hard he is right now! For his _best friend_!

Wallus' eyes go wide as he gets a good look at Kamal's boner. Damn, he looks ready to go! This reminds him of his own pants that are getting uncomfortably tight around his groin. He swiftly pulls down his own pants and boxers, letting out a relieved sigh as his own cock is free of restraint.

Kamal slightly peeks between his fingers. What was that sigh Wallus just did?? Is he... OH! Something _really_ warm just pressed against Kamal's bare bottom! Is that... Is that Wallus'...? Oh god! Oh god, oh fuck...!

Wallus presses his hips forward, giving Kamal a nice feel of his erection, while he still kisses and sucks at his shoulder and back. His hands move down on Kamal, down to his thighs, beginning to massage and rub at his inner thighs, purposefully avoiding his needy cock.

Kamal feels his legs trembling and getting weaker. It's getting even harder to contain his heated sounds! His aching dick is already leaking with so much precum, he doesn't know what to do with himself! "Hnnn~!! Fuuuck~!!" He whines, almost pathetically, feeling way too embarrassed to actually say anything, but too hot to stay quiet. Suddenly, he feels his shirt being pulled off and completely removed, rendering him pretty much completely naked, aside from his pants and boxers bunched up at his feet. Good lord, he feels so fucking exposed and... _vulnerable_! The next thing he knows, a hand presses on his back, gently but firmly coaxing him to _bend forward_ on top of the desk! W-Wait a second! Is this...? Is Wallus...? Oh fuck, oh fuck...! Kamal is so fucking embarrassed, but... but, he _has_ to say something now!!

"Wa... Wallus!!" Kamal squeaks as he finally manages to turn his head and actually _look_ at the other man. Wallus looks at him surprised, but with a soft expression. Kamal could just die of shame right now...! "I... I haven't... I haven't done this before...!!" He admits, his face blushing brightly.

Wallus gives him a reassuring smile, and gently rubs his back. "Don't worry... I'll be _very_ gentle~" He croons lowly, giving Kamal a little _wink_.

The way he said that... Kamal feels like he's _melting_. He can't even think of a reply, he just stares back at Wallus with a gleam in his eyes, his jaw hanging open and his whole face blushing. When did Wallus get so fucking smooth?? Sadly, the short moment of comfort is gone, and Kamal is right back to being ashamed, so he quickly turns his head back and looks away. He breathes heavily, excited and scared of what's coming next.

Wallus can't help but find Kamal's reactions to be quite cute. If he's reacting so much to the foreplay, he can only imagine what kind of reactions he's going to get when they get to the _real_ 'massage'. Wallus runs his hands up and down Kamal's back, down to his butt, making him gasp each time. His hands then rest on those cute, plump butt cheeks, giving them a little squeeze!

"Hnn~" Kamal whines, pressing his face against the desk, as if to hide himself. "AA~!!" His head shoots right back up as he suddenly feels a finger rubbing circles on his sensitive _taint_. "Aa~ Aa~ Mmm~" Kamal hums and whines, his hips instinctively rolling, his body desperate for stimulation!

While teasing his little taint, Wallus brings his other hand up to his own mouth. He sticks two fingers inside, getting them covered in a nice, thick coat of saliva. He then moves those fingers down to Kamal's tight entrance, where starts _prodding_ at it!

"HAAH~! MMH~! Oh fuck~!!!" Kamal squeaks nervously, his whole body squirming in place, mixed emotions overwhelming him. The next thing he knows, a finger _enters_ his body, making him instantly cover his mouth and _scream_ into it, while the other hand anxiously taps the desk.

Wallus takes it slowly, gently moving his wet finger inside of Kamal, trying to get him used to the feeling. He uses his other hand to softly rub at Kamal's back, in order to soothe him. "Try to relax... Okay...? Trust me..." He speaks softly, hoping to calm him down.

"Gh...! Hnnn...! O-Okay.... I-I'll try..." Kamal mutters weakly and breathily, his body trembling and sweating. He closes his eyes and focuses really hard, trying as much as he can to relax his body, allowing his entrance to open up more. "Haah~" He whines softly, as that finger is starting to feel good inside him.

Wallus can already feel the difference. It's a lot easier to move around now. He very carefully inserts his second finger, getting Kamal nice and spread.

"A-Ahh...~! Oh fuuh...~" Kamal is starting to become a hot mess already. He hasn't even noticed he's _drooling_. He can feel Wallus' fingers move in and out of him, wiggling around and _splitting_, causing his hole to spread wide open. "Oh god...~!! Ahhh~!!"

Wallus licks his lips in delight at the delicious sounds Kamal is making. He expertly thrusts his fingers in and out of his entrance, the squishy noises making Kamal shrink and hide his face in shame, while whining with pure need. Wallus then _curls_ his fingers, causing Kamal to jolt and squeal as he pokes at his sweet spot. "I think you're ready...~" Wallus hums lowly, pulling his fingers out of the other man, coaxing a needy whine out of him.

Oh fuck, is Kamal really ready? He feels like if he's not ready now, then he'll _never_ be ready! He suddenly feels something wet and thick press against his entrance! Oh god, that's it! That's Wallus' _dick_! Kamal's breathing just got so much heavier and faster, little whimpers escaping with every few breaths. This is it...! It's really happening! "AA~! AA~! AA~! AHHAH~!!" Kamal can't hold back his moans as Wallus slowly pushes inside! God, it feels so overwhelming! Kamal's legs are trembling violently and he's nearly hyperventilating! "Oh god, oh fuck, oh fuuhhh~!!" He moans and whines, feeling his friend's cock _deep_ inside!

"You're good...?" Wallus asks, just to be sure. He doesn't want to accidentally hurt Kamal.

"Y-Yeah~!!" Kamal answers in a very lusty tone. He's clearly enjoying this! "P-Please...~ Hnnn...~!" He whines desperately.

Wallus smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Please what~?" He asks in a cheeky tone, his hands rubbing at Kamal's bottom.

Kamal could just die right now. Why does Wallus have to tease him like this?? He _knows_ what he means, damn it! "J-Just...! Hnnn~! Y-You know, just... _go on!_" He stammers through clenched teeth.

"What was that~?" Wallus asks, still not moving yet and just teasing Kamal.

"HNNN~!! J-JUST.... FUCKING... GHHH!!" Kamal grumbles impatiently. "P-Please, just _fuck me!!_" He blurts out with a heated gasp, shutting his eyes tight, and covering his mouth almost immediately. He can't believe those words just escaped his own mouth! He sounded like a fucking _slut_!

"Mmm~ Is _that_ what you want~? I thought you just wanted a massage~" Wallus coos in a rather smug tone, loving Kamal's reactions to his teasing.

"Hnnn... S-Stop it..." Kamal whines against the desk, feeling so humiliated right now. God, he's such a mess...

Wallus hums softly, gently caressing Kamal's hips. He then begins thrusting, starting off nice and slow, allowing Kamal to get used to his dick.

"Aa~ Aa~ Aahaa~" As much as Kamal tries to hold back these lewd noises, he simply can't! They're just forcing themselves out of his mouth and all he can do is try to cover his mouth to muffle them.

Wallus gets into a nice, steady rhythm. Kamal is so damn tight, it's making it hard for him to hold his own sounds of pleasure back. He groans softly, enjoying the sweet warmth surrounding his cock. Wallus decides to pick up the pace, speeding up his thrusts and increasing their intensity as well.

Oh god, oh fuck! This feels so good! Kamal doesn't know what to do with himself! His whole body is rocking back and forth from the thrusts, making him having to hold on to the desk. "AhhA~!! HaaHHN~! AAA~!! Ahh fuuhh~!! NNGH~!!" Kamal moans loudly and hotly, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, drool dripping down its tip and falling onto the desk. His face feels so incredibly hot and his vision is starting to get blurry as his eyes start watering. He wants... _more_... But he's too damn embarrassed to ask for it..!! "Mmm-m-muh..~" Kamal stammers through his moans, struggling to get the word out.

Wallus notices Kamal is trying to talk to him, and slows down a little bit. "Hm? What's that?" He asks in a breathy voice.

"P-Please... M-More..." Kamal murmurs in such a needy tone, hiding his face in his arms.

Wallus looks a bit surprised at this. "Did you say... _'more'_?" He asks, just to make sure he heard him correctly.

"Y-Yes... Yes... Please..." Kamal whimpers softly, his eyes shut tight and his whole body trembling.

Well, if Kamal wants more, Wallus will _give_ him more! He tightens his grip onto Kamal's hips and starts thrusting _way_ harder and faster, _really_ drilling into his ass!

Kamal's eyes go wide and he gasps loudly as his body is suddenly overwhelmed with hot, burning pleasure! "AAAH~!! AHAAHN~!! HNNN~!! AA~! AA~!!" Holy fuck! He's being so loud now, but there's nothing he can do about it! The pleasure is _incredible_! He can't believe what he's been missing out on! His whole body feels amazing! It's as if he's melting from the pleasure!

Hot damn, the sounds Kamal is making are so lewd and sexy! Wallus never thought he'd ever hear such noises coming from his own friend's mouth! They only turn him on even more and encourage him to fuck Kamal harder!

Oh fuck! The tip of Wallus' cock is hitting _right_ against Kamal's sweet spot with every single thrust! This has him _squealing_ in pure pleasure! At this point, his shame is completely gone! Most of his thoughts and emotions are completely gone! All he feels now is pure, raw pleasure! His vision is blurry, even his hearing is muffled, his breathing fast and heavy. "AHH YEAH~!! YEAH~!! RIGHT THERE~!! OHH GOD YESS~!! DON'T STOP~!! _DON'T STOP~!!_ AHAAHN~!!" Kamal moans at the top of his lungs, not caring anymore about who will hear him.

"Mmmh~ Fuck~!!" Wallus groans hotly. How can he say 'no' to such delicious begging?? He continues pumping pleasure into Kamal, stimulating that sensitive sweet spot over and over, making him squeal and moan such sweet melodies. The next thing he knows, Kamal is _squeezing_ him, _so_ damn tight, he can hardly thrust anymore! "Hnngh! Ahhn!" Wallus groans heatedly from the growing tightness. His hands squeeze at the other man's plump cheeks, and pull them apart, trying to spread him wider again, his harsh pounding never ceasing.

Kamal is so out of it right now! He can't even form words anymore! Whenever he tries to speak, only heated nonsense comes out. He's so close to his orgasm, he can _feel_ it! He just needs a bit more! A bit more! Almost there! "AHHAH GHAH~!! AHHN~!! AAAAAAAHN~!!!" Kamal throws his head back, his eyes rolling up and crossing, and he yowls in pure bliss as he reaches a glorious climax, his cock spurting his seed all over the front of the desk and onto the floor.

The tightness is getting too much! Kamal is squeezing Wallus so hard, it just sends him over the edge! "AGH~!! HNNN~!!!" He whines as his own orgasm rushes over his body. He's still inside Kamal as he finishes, getting him nice and filled with his warm cum.

Kamal is a _mess_. He's panting and whining tiredly, his body completely limp against the desk, and covered in sweat. He feels like he just ran a freaking marathon. They both hiss softly as Wallus slowly pulls out. God, that felt... _amazing_. Kamal has never been so satisfied in his life! He could just lay here, in this awkward 90 degree angle position, for the rest of the night. He whimpers quietly as he feels Wallus' seed slowly seep out of his hole, onto his taint and sack. Fuck, it feels so warm inside... It's such a dirty feeling, but... he _loves_ it.

Wallus takes a moment to catch his breath. Damn, that was an intense fuck... He wouldn't be surprised if someone heard them! Oh well, too late now... He sighs content, looking down at his spent friend. He made quite a mess out of him... Welp, cleaning up messes is what he does best. Out of his pocket, he pulls out a small packet of tissues. He takes one out and gently dabs at Kamal's entrance and taint, cleaning off the leaking cum.

Kamal lightly gasps from the sensation, and peeks back a bit confused. Oh god, is Wallus cleaning him?? "Ahh... Hnnn... Y-You don't need to..." Kamal struggles to speak, being not only tired, but embarrassed and nervous too.

"It's fine... Don't worry about it~" Wallus coos in a reassuring tone, giving Kamal a soft smile.

Despite the comforting words, Kamal can't help but bury his face in his arms and whine pitifully, feeling so ashamed about everything. I mean, for god's sake! Not only his friend just saw him at his most vulnerable state, but now he's _cleaning_ his most intimate area! It's so damn humiliating, but at the same time... it's strangely comforting. Being taken care of like this is... really nice.

Wallus finishes cleaning him up, and throws the tissues into the nearby trashcan. He then gently coaxes him to straighten back up.

Kamal softly grunts as his spine cracks a bit after being in that position for so long. As he tries to stand, his legs are harshly trembling and he loses balance. Luckily, Wallus is right behind him and allows him to lean against him. Kamal shyly looks away and blushes. Even after all this, he's still too nervous to say something about what happened! Then, he looks down and sees the mess he's made on the front of the desk, and immediately gasps and covers his face in shame.

Wallus peeks over Kamal's shoulder to see what's up, and merely chuckles at the mess. He places a soft kiss on Kamal's back, coaxing a little gasp out of him, and then reaches down to pull Kamal's pants and boxers back up, and fetches his discarded shirt, helping him get it back on. After fixing his own junk as well, he heads over to where he left the mop and bucket and brings them over to the desk. He wordlessly begins cleaning up the leftover juices.

Kamal looks shocked and even more embarrassed. "W-Wait, I can clean...!" He stammers with guilt in his tone.

"Heh, it's fine...~" Wallus reassures him, giving him a little wink. "This is nothing compared to what I have to clean up on most days." He says in a joking tone. He's quick to clean everything up, leaving no trace behind. He's good at his job!

Kamal just stands there awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers, still panting and sweating from that heated romp. What to say?? What to say?? "U-Uhm... I... Uh..." Kamal murmurs timidly, avoiding eye contact and blushing deeply. "Th-Thanks for the massage!!!" He blurts out without really thinking, shutting his eyes tight and clenching his teeth.

Wallus looks at him and giggles heartily. He places a hand on his shoulder and winks. "That's what friends are for, right?" He coos softly.

Kamal keeps his eyes shut and just nods meekly.

"Don't worry... I won't tell anyone..." Wallus hums, giving Kamal a gentle pat.

"Th-Thanks..." Kamal murmurs shyly, mustering up a little smile.

Wallus smiles back. As he turns to walk away, Kamal stops him, finding the courage to look him in the eye, with a gleam in his own.

"I... I... I really enjoyed that...!" Kamal admits, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Me too...~ I would love to do it again~" Wallus admits as well, speaking in a soft, soothing tone.

"..." Kamal stares back at him, biting his lip. "M-Me too..." He mutters shyly.

"Maybe tomorrow..." Wallus coos, giving Kamal a wink and then walking away. He grabs his stuff, unlocks the door, and then gives Kamal a little wave before leaving.

Kamal is yet again speechless. He just stares into the distance, wrapping his mind around everything that has happened. This day took a turn he never would have expected...

_He can't wait for tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna check out my art, drop by on my tumblr: https://simina-cindy.tumblr.com/


End file.
